Rebecca Rose Cullen
by Daisy Storm
Summary: The story of Rebecca Rose Cullen, a 12 year old changed by Carlisle out of pity. You know you want to read it! Will get longer as I get reveiws.Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Pick Pocket

**A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice. Although, if some people absolutely HAVE to flame, I guess I'll live.**

**PROLOUGE**

I closed my eyes, trying to make the pain go away. A normal erson would have screamed in agony. A normal person hadn't grown up an orphan on the street. I looked up and could vaguely saw some pale people with sparkly skin. I couldn't help myself, I moaned. Everyone moved, though I didn't see them move. I finally gave up trying to figure out who they were, and let unconsciousness claim me.

**CHAPTER 1**

I ducked through the alley, and jumped over the trash can. A guy walked right past it, and I grabbed his wallet. I quickly opened it and pulled out a hundred. I quickly stuffed it back in his back pocket as he walked away, he not even realizing I had taken some money. I felt guilty at first, but then it quickly subsided. Everyone else in this world had so much, and I was an orphan who'd been abandoned at the age of 3, having to learn who knows how many street skills. My name is Rebeca Rose. Becca for short. I have no last name because last names mean Adults, and adults meant pain, and anger. I jumped out of the alley with the hundred dollar bill. My jeans and t-shirt were getting really ratty, and I needed to go buy some cheap new ones to keep people from realizing I was an orphan, and turn me in. I ran into the store and quickly got new ones. I had 80 left. I went to the Chick-Fil-A next door and got a sandwich. That meat tasted so good after not eating since yesterday. I still had 75. I decided to go to the park. I started running toward the swing, the I felt a pain in my stomach. I stopped for a moment, thinking it was nothing more than a stomach ache,but I was wrong. I was very,very wrong.

**(A/N I will be nice just this once, and keep going)**

I collapsed in pain. My stomach hurt so bad, I almost vomited. I think I saw someone come and stand over me. They called someone else over, and that person pulled out a cell phone. I heard ambulance sirens coming, and the voices of many people. "I'm fine..." I managed to groan. I was lifted on to what I assumed was the ambulance. And could feel us traveling fast. Almost as suddenly, I heard a _bu-bump , _And I saw everything get brighter. I felt myself being put into a bed. "Its going to be alright." said a velvet voice that made some of the pain seem to go away. As soon as his voice left, the pain overwhelmed me , and I couldn't take it anymore. I passed out.

**A/N Cliffy! I know it was short, but it will get longer. I am holding Ch.2 hostage for 2 reviews, so Click that little reveiw button right there!  
**** v**


	2. The Hospital

**A/N Thanks to all the the Reveiwers! I can't belove I got 5 overnight! I owe you guys 2 chapters now. I will write as fast as I can, but I have school and such. And I forgot to say Becca is 12 right now in the story, and she has shoulder length dirty blond hair. Enjoy! And the first person to figure out this problem will get there character/one of there quotes in my next Chapter!**

**If Becca gave the rest of her money to Charity, then pick pocketed a 20, bought a 10 dollar sandwich, Bribed someone who saw her pickpocket with 5 bucks, and lost 2 dollars from thugs before she could fight them off, how much money does she have left? PM me the answer, first person wins!**

I opened my eyes, and saw bright lights, and a number of people standing over me. I tried to sit up, and barely could. I had a lot of tube things hooked up to me, and started to panic. "Where am I, whats going on, who are you, I have to go!" I have said, half talked to myself. I tried to spring out of the bed, but a cold firm hand stopped me. " Now dear, not right now." said what I assumed was a nurse. "First of all, what is your name, and who are your parents?" said the man with the cold hand. I squinted at his name tag. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen....." I mumbled to myself. I looked at him .Adult . "Butt out" I said while giving my most intimidating scowl. Probably didn't work well being in a hospital gown. Dr. Cullen only looked the least bit offended. "Mam, we need your information. Your at the hospital, we need it for our records." No duh , Sherlock! I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach, and moaned. Everyone moved a little bit closer. "I'm fine," I said, but everyone started moving around, checking monitors, that sort of thing. "Dr. Cullen?" I managed to get out. "What's wrong with me?"

There was a long silence. Finally , Carlisle spoke. "We do not know. It appears like you have a type of Stomach Cancer, but none that we know of." Again silence.. "Does that mean......" I trailed off. "Most likely" he said, as if he was thinking about something. I was probably gonna die, and he was just standing there thinking!?! The nerve of him! " I saw his eyes light up for a second, then he went ts thinking look. What the heck? Ugh. Well if I had to go through this, I was going to enjoy it. "I'd like some chocolate donuts with rainbow sprinkles." I said with a smirk, as all the nurses mouths dropped. The doctor smiled. "Info first," he said in his velvet voice. "My name is Lily Smith" I said _. Actually its Rebecca Rose, but you'll never get it out of me! _ I thought as I smiled EvillyI heard a small laugh outside. Probably someone's joke outside. I disregarded. it. "My parents are James and Victoria Smith."(**A/N PM me if you get the joke) ** Carlisle frowned for a moment, then started talking. "Okay, I 'll call the cafeteria and te-" He stopped in mid-sentence when his phone rang. "Excuse me" he said hurrying out of the room.. The nurse's left as well. _Finally! _I thought, _There gone!_ I heard a conversation going on outside the door. It was so quiet I had to strain to hear it, and I only got parts of it. "Okay, her names Rebecca Rose.......12......orphan..........hates adults........okay,Edward Bye" How in the world did Carlisle know my name, and everything about me? And who the heck was Edward?!? Just then someone came in with the food. "Thanks, I mumbled. I grabbed a plastic bad, and stuffed all the food in there. Every one was gone, so I got out of the bed,ripping all the cords off me. As I went, I pulled off the gown that was over my clothes off, and looked out the window. It was only a one foot drop. I opened the window, and grabbed a stool. I climbed on the window sill, and jumped, I had almost landed, when I felt something cold grab my ankle. Crap.


	3. Bitten

I was yanked in ,and bounced on the bed. I looked up, but only saw the tip of white coat. Huh? I sighed. I was never gonna get out of here! I wondered where my gown had gone. I felt my stomach start to hurt. UGH! This nightmare was never gonna end! I looked at the clock. 9:00 already! I heard someone walk in. "Hello" said that same velvet voice. Carlisle. "I think you should come with me." he said. Eh? Oh well, its not like I had anywhere to go. I followed him through a couple doors, which eventually led outside.

"Where are we?" He was silent. He got into the car. I saw the woods. Escape time. I had just started to run when he grabbed me. Huh? He smiled as if he knew this coming. I even heard him giggle. I was stuffed in the back. I felt a violent thrust forward. I gulped. I looked a the speedometer. 330! I almost puked. I felt a sudden stop, and felt us hurdling around in a circle. "Stay." I heard him say through his teeth. he disappeared out of the car .I layed down. I was so tired, but l couldn't. I just closed my eyes to rest for just a little bit.........

I opened my eyes with five beautiful teenagers, to two beautiful adults, and a little girl. "Where am I?" I managed to say. They all shifted. "Oh....." I said turning Green. I couldn't help myself. I threw up. It seemed as if a bucket magically appeared out of no where. I closed my eyes. Ugh. I felt a wave of calm and tiredness overcoming me. . I felt so awful, I gave in.

"She's been constantly vomiting. I think her time is almost up." said a velvet voice. I still felt awful. "Carlisle, are you sure? She's awfully young, and she's had a rough past," said a woman. "Yes , Esme. I'm sorry." I heard some dry sobbing. I felt like crying too. Huh. I didn't cry when I broke my leg, and I was crying over something I had no clue what is was! I was losing it. "I'm going to go back to the girl's shopping trip with them. And make sure you call the boys to see how their trip to Canada is," said who I thought was Esme. "I will." and then I heard a door slam, and then she was gone.

I sat up, and opened my eyes. There was definitely Carlisle, even though my vision was a little blurred. "What is going on?" I said finally regaining my full consciousness for the first time in a couple days. "What is going on?" I said again, louder. "You're....... at my house........everyone thinks your dead." he said in sparatic pauses. I gasped. "I know its a lot to take in. I understand how you feel." I doubt it. "You should lay down," he said. All of a sudden, I was on top of a bed. I closed my eyes. "It will all be over soon" he said. I felt a hot breath on my neck. Then I felt extremely sharp teeth pierce my skin. I screamed.


	4. AN

This story kind of……………… died. If I get 5 pm/reviews saying keep going I will, but otherwise, this story died.


End file.
